2010 Chronology
This is an approximate chronology of the New 52 DC Universe (DCnU) in the year 2010. July *Flashback: Nimrod the Hunter shot Superman in the head with a teleport rifle under Vyndktvx's direction. The Legion of Super-Heroes arrived to take Superman back in time to stop the Anti-Superman Army from stealing Kryptonite from his rocket (as seen in Action Comics 17). before Action Comics 13 October *NOTE: Directed by a dream (influenced by Vyndktvx), Luthor built a portal that released Superdoom (as seen in Action Comics 16). *'Action Comics 13' - October 31, Halloween. Superman finished cataloging the artifacts that he and Professor Palmer retrieved from the bottled Kandor. Superman heard a noise and found that one of the artifacts was cracked and had paw prints on it. Suddenly, Xa-Du turned on the machine and sent Superman to the Phantom Zone. Superman was attacked by the Zone's residents and he was saved by Krypto. The Phantom Stranger was also there and guided Superman to seize Xa-Du's ecto-suit to make his escape. Superman was able to use his will to gain the suit and then switch on the Phantom Zone projector so he could make his escape. Superman then used the glove of Xa-Du's suit to pull Krypto out and then brought him near the sun so he would heal. *Flashback: October 31. The Legion of Super-Heroes arrived and Saturn Woman told Superman he would have to go to Mars next (as seen in Action Comics 17). *NOTE: Vyndktvx visited Xa-Du in the Phantom Zone with the help of Susie and offered Xa-Du a way out in exchange for making a deal (as seen in Action Comics 13). November * Action Comics 14: Mission to Mars '''– Early November. Metaleks attacked Acheron base and began tearing it down and reconstructing. Superman arrived to help and convinced the Metaleks that they could share Mars, so they stopped and let their two hostages go. However, the Multitude arrived on their way to destroy Earth and Superman found that they were impossible to fight and they destroyed the Metaleks. Superman realized that they had to fight them as a whole in the 5th dimension. Professor Chandra used the terraforming array to generate a scalar field that extended into the 5th dimension. The array defeated the Multitude and Superman found Vyndktvx in the debris with a burnt hand. Vyndktvx destroyed the colonists and told Superman he’d been preparing for their confrontation. just after Action Comics 13 * '''Action Comics 15-17: At the End of Days - from Mission to Mars Superman was attacked by Xa-Du and knocked to Earth. Superman told Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen to find Mr. Triple X at Metropolis General Hospital. Lois saw her niece, Susie Tompkins, floating nearby and Susie explained that Superman was in trouble, that she had connected Superman's mind to every suffering mind in the world because she had made a deal with Vyndktvx that he could use her mind if he spared her parents. Vyndktvx delivered a message to Metropolis, telling the people that they would get eternal life in his kingdom as long as they refused to help Superman. Lois and Jimmy rushed to Metropolis General and Jimmy stopped Nimrod the Hunter from shooting Mr. Triple X and then Lois knocked Nimrod out with a fire extinguisher. The Anti-Superman Army chased Superman, knowing that his powers were reduced by turning the sun red. Susie had the ability to track Superman's thoughts and Superman ran into a tesseract mine that triggered a predatory environment. Superman escaped into the sewers, but was confronted by Erik Drekken and used his heat-vision to heat the boilers and cause an explosion. Superman went to his Yucatan base and called the Legion of Super-Heroes, Comet and the Wanderers, and Krypto for help. However, the Anti-Superman Army soon caught Superman. K-Man Green and Red used their abilities to poison Superman and alter his perceptions. K-Man Blue prepared to use his radiation to kill Superman's spirit, but Krypto arrived to save him. Vyndktvx arrived with a Kryptonite chain and they used it to capture Krypto. Xa-Du chained Superman with Kryptonite and threw him into the ground and Superdoom arrived to attack Superman. Superdoom slammed the weakened Superman into the ground over and over again, trying to kill him and some citizens pulled the chain off Superman. Mr. Triple X awoke in the hospital and the Legion of Super-Heroes arrived to help. Superdoom continued to fight Superman and Lex Luthor arrived in a suit as he wanted Superman to die at his hands only. However, Superdoom destroyed the suit and found it empty and then Superman fought back. K-Man Red used her powers to give Superman hallucinations. Ferlin Nyxly arrived at the hospital and found Mr. Triple X awake and blamed him for Mrs. Nyxly's death. Mr. Triple X explained that she used her blood to escape to the 2nd dimension and that she was hiding in the red of Superman's costume. Saturn Woman recognized Ferlin as a part of Vyndktvx and as Mr. Triple X went into cardiac arrest he was saved by Lightning Man shocking his heart. Saturn Woman and Cosmic Man arrested Ferlin and Mr. Triple X explained that to stop Vyndktvx they had to use a trick and they decided to slam the time bubble in his face like a pie to buy Superman time. Captain Comet and the Wanderers arrived and defeated the K-Men and saved Krypto. Captain Comet stopped Xa-Du and Erik Drekken evolved into a neosapien and joined the Wanderers along with Susie. Superman figured out that Vyndktvx was limited by his way of attacking all at once and with his connection to everyone he told them to all say their names backwards and sent Vyndktvx back to the 5th dimension. Superdoom's armor entered self-destruct mode and Superman used all his strength to launch it into space. Superman then saw Mrs. Nyxly who told him she had one more wish and that it had to involve the color red, so Superman had her restore the Mars Colony Project and the people living in it. * Action Comics 17 (Backup Story) - While time was still fixing itself, Superman saw his Pa back in Smallville, just before he passed away. * Action Comics 14 (Backup Story): Star Light, Star Bright '''– The Justice League fought N’rrssshk’t the Conqueror and his army of lizards and the rest of the League let Superman go attend other business. Superman went to the Hayden Planetarium, where the scientists had focused telescopes from all around the world to focus on the location of Krypton. Superman had been making this visit every 382 days for a chance to glimpse Roa, Krypton’s sun. Since Krypton was 27 light years from Earth, they were able to view Krypton’s destruction. week after Mission to Mars * '''Action Comics 19: Hybrid - In Qurac, Lois Lane was able to get a interview with a rebel leader and in celebration she asked Clark Kent to drink with her. However, Clark was drawn away by a contact and he left Lois alone, when Jon Carroll introduced himself to her. Clark had been warned of a weapon smuggling ring and as Superman he went to investigate and the crates of the cargo ships gave way to giant robots controlled by humans. The mechs shot at Superman with rail guns and so he destroyed one and found the pilot was American. The others continued to shoot at Superman and so he destroyed all of the machines. Superman went to question the first pilot and saw that he appeared to have changed into Jimmy Olsen and then all of the pilots spontaneously combusted due to thermite implants. Lex Luthor visited psychoanalyst Dr. Lagarde, who told him that though he was a genius he was also a sociopath and a psychotic megalomaniac. Luthor stated that he could not be judged by conventional thought and that Lagarde should take time before they met again and then left her locked up. It was reported to Luthor that his mission in Qurac failed, though he stated the mission was merely a distraction to trigger a U.S. invasion of Qurac. Also the mechs weaponry had nanite probes laced with tiny amounts of Kryptonite so that they could pierce Superman's skin. Luthor used the nanites to obtain Superman's DNA so that he could later reprogram it at will. December *'Action Comics 19-21: Hybrid' - Luthor enacted his plan to reprogram Superman's DNA and while flying over Metropolis, Superman noticed an infection in his hand that was transforming him into something monstrous. Superman woke up under the care of Dr. Shay Veritas, who explained that she had teleported him to her facility in order to keep his infection from spreading to others. Superman's body had fought off the infection, forcing it out of his body so that a monstrous hand was left behind. While examining the hand which had combined with his DNA, the hand came alive and grabbed Superman be the neck and then grew into a monstrous figure. Dr. Veritas stopped it by activating a red light that acted as a red sun and weakened the creature as well as Superman. The weakened Superman told her to deactivate it and then he used his freeze breath to freeze the hybrid and shatter it. However, the virus had spread to some of the citizens of Metropolis and so Superman went after them and sealed them underground for quarantine. The mutants fused into one and escaped to attack Superman. Superman submerged the hybrid to deprive it of oxygen and it split back into the infected people. Dr. Veritas teleported a red sunlight device to weaken the creature and told Superman he needed to get out of there. However, Lex Luthor arrived in a warsuit and began attacking the weakened Superman with the intent of evicting him from Earth. Lois was recording everything on her phone and Superman told her to get the infected citizens to safety and then she dropped her phone. Superman ripped the jetpack off Luthor's suit to help him fly and flew into the sun to regain his strength before returning to Earth and knocking Luthor unconscious. The police arrived and Superman flew away before they could arrest him and Lois explained Luthor's guilt. The next day, Lois and Jimmy met with Clark Kent, who presented Lois with her phone that he had found on the river shore. Jon Carroll then arrived and picked Lois, leaving Clark feeling rejected. weeks after the first part of Action Comics 19